Still Be Joining
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran had plans of applying to work at a Morgue, but his plans were ruined by Bel and Mammon. He wonders why they care about what he does with his life or maybe they like ruining things.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. Fran's View.**

**Still Be Joining**

**By Flamewater**

"I'm going to be applying for work at a Morgue and planning to apply to work part time as a magician at a circus." I told Bel and Mammon in a monotone voice and my arms were crossed. "I'm not needed in Varia for Mammon is alive. I can live by myself and not be with insane people. My master gave me the go ahead on applying at a Morgue and for being a Magician."

Senpai grinned widely at me, shook his head, and grabbed me so suddenly I didn't have a chance to create an illusion of myself. I had seen the future me memory's and I was kidnapped by the fallen Prince along with the long haired man, but this time is different.

"Fran, Everyone in Varia has decided that you will still be joining us." Mammon stated bluntly and I stared blankly at him for why do they want me. "I will be getting paid even when on vacation."

"There is no escape from Varia, froggy." Bel said gleefully as he held me tightly up in his arms and I struggled briefly, but it ended in failure and I decided to just accept my fate.

"Mukuro told us of your plan and no one in Varia agreed about you working at a Morgue." Mammon commented calmly as he floated over closer to me and I blinked my eyes for why did it matter to them about what I was going to do with my life. Maybe they just enjoy ruining my life or something?

"What if I became a nurse instead-" I started to say bluntly, but then Mammon covered my mouth up by a cloth and my eyes slowly closed. I heard Senpai snickering, Mammon was quiet, and once again I have been kidnapped by Varia. My master more than likely told them of my location and I should have known my master had been lying about approving of my choice. Oh well, I just hope I do not have to wear an ugly frog hood.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank you. Bel's View.**

**Still Be Joining**

**By Flamewater**

"Who is going to change him into the Varia uniform? You will have to pay me to do it." Mammon told me calmly as he looked at me and I nodded for he is all about money.

"I'll pay you." I commented simply as I looked down at Fran who was still asleep and set him down onto the floor. The Varia outfit was on the bed, Mammon nodded at me, and begun to strip him. I was handed the black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and socks along with the shoes.

Fran looks even smaller without having any clothing on expect underwear. I bundled all of his outfit together and stabbed it countless times while waiting for Mammon to be done.

"It has been done and I will be checking my bank account." Mammon stated smoothly as he looked at me and then glanced briefly at the still sleeping Fran curled up into a ball. "He is in the Varia uniform."

"And the outfit he use to wear has been torn into pieces by me." I commented gleeful and Mammon gave me a look. "I'm sure that Fran won't miss it."

"The cost of that outfit altogether is about three hundred dollars. He still had the price tags on and more than likely was going to return it after the interview that he was going to go too." Mammon said bluntly, I didn't notice that to be honest for I was too busy stabbing said outfit, and oh well I just wanted to stab something. When a Prince wants to stab something then the Prince will stab something.

"He won't care." I said causally, Mammon stared at me for a moment, and declined on making a comment. "It is not like he'll cry over the money he could have got back or anything like that."

"If you ever ruin my outfit…I would have you pay twenty times the amount." Mammon told me calmly and he looked at Fran. "So he is not greedy?"

"Correct. He is not greedy and from my future memory's the froggy was not paid. Also didn't have time off, had no paid vacations, and if he tried to leave that he would be returned dead or alive. Depending on our mood and how long it takes to find him." I commented smoothly and then grinned widely. "Plus I made him wear a frog hood that he hated."

Mammon looked at Fran and I was surprised that he was looking at the green eyed male with pity.

"Better him than me." Mammon told me bluntly after a minute of looking at Fran with pity and I grinned widely.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
